


Stormy Skies and Sodden Sulks

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: trope_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, Storms, Sulking, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Obito's mate may revel in the storms stirred to a frenzy by his wide silver wings, but Obito just thinks they're cold, and loud, and miserably wet. (Even if they're pretty, and his mate is even prettier silhouetted in the stormy skies above him.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020, Kalira's KakaObi Week Stories (2020), Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Stormy Skies and Sodden Sulks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaObi Week 2020](https://kakaobiweek.tumblr.com/post/188302902444/kakaobi-week-2020), Day 4: AUs
> 
> Also written for my [Trope Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html), to fill the square AU: Fantasy.

Obito huddled himself down a little tighter, sulking, as thunder boomed loud enough to shake the ground below his talons and the rain continued to pour. His crest was _soaked_ and plastered flat to his scales, he was _cold_ , and this cave was too small to provide any real shelter. Not that there was anything better in the area.

A _shrieking_ bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, and Obito huffed and huddled himself up tighter, wings pressed flat to his sides. He looked up just as the lightning illuminated a sinuous bolt of silver in the dark sky, soaring in a dramatic show.

Obito whined and curled his tail around his talons, breathing out a sulky puff of flame that was soon fizzled out by the downpour. Kakashi opened his jaws and an eye-smartingly bright blue bolt burst from between his long fangs, sparking a cascade of cracking lightning strikes through the thick stormclouds. Obito’s ears were already pressed down as flat as they would go, but it still made them ring painfully. He had no idea how Kakashi stood the noise, up there in the midst of it all.

Drawing a deep breath - and growling when he inhaled rainwater - Obito sparked a deeper flame in his breast and breathed it out harshly. The rain sizzled into steam and for a moment a flush of warmth spread through him from inside and out.

It was quickly washed away by the chill of the rain, and while Obito could have stoked the flames higher, put more energy into it, after a few more breaths he let them fade. He wasn’t _pleased_ about it, flexing his talons in the wet gravel and whining grouchy imprecations on his mate and his _damned_ weather, but Obito didn’t try to stave off the implacable chill and wet any longer either.

Obito tilted his head up and watched Kakashi fly, easily able to pick out his mate against the dark sky now regardless of the lightning cracking across the sky - there were now crackling blue lines practically limning his body in a constantly-shifting cloak, bolts caught in his claws and more electricity ready to leap from his jaws. He flew graceful patterns of spirals and loops, back and back again through the stormclouds, and from time to time Obito could hear his powerful voice rising above the chorus of the storm.

Obito wasn’t sure how long the storm raged and roared before it finally began to fade, but he was _cold_ and _wet_ and his ears still rang a little from all of its _noise_ and when Kakashi came down nearby Obito glared at him.

Kakashi snapped his wings gracefully, flicking off water - though it was still drizzling, _why_ was wet weather always so dratted _miserable_ \- and stretched before making his way closer. He radiated exhausted contentment, and Obito scowled a little harder, growling softly.

Kakashi tilted his head - _his_ crest, though just as sodden as Obito’s, was still sticking up wildly all down his spine, as always; nothing ever seemed to hold it down - then flicked his tail and wound his way nearer through the rocky field before the cave. His tail swept lazily back and forth, and Obito could feel the buzz of energy flaring off him from here, though one might _think_ the storm he had breathed wild life into would have expended it rather than. . .

“Aw, what’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, lowering his muzzle and nosing along one side of Obito’s own.

Obito flicked his ears forwards in focus on his mate despite himself, but huffed snappishly. The movement also dislodged water in the folds of his ears that ran down uncomfortably. “I’m _wet_ and _cold_.” He hissed, shivering and shifting to make it obvious how much he was curled in on himself - he could hardly tuck in any further. “Your storm was loud and. . . Pretty.” he amended as Kakashi’s ears lost a little of their perk and his tail lowered. “But it was long and loud and I’m wet and cold and I don’t _like it_.”

Kakashi crooned, arching his long neck to one side as he brought his head around and nuzzled Obito’s head and neck, then licked at his damp crest, breathing out a warm huff of air at the sodden fur. Obito whined. Kakashi coiled himself closer, slinking body once more managing to fit into a space Obito wouldn’t quite have guessed - even after all these years with his mate - could possibly hold him.

“You know,” Kakashi said, preening his crest with gentle claws, “you could have returned to our den . . . or sought out somewhere better sheltered than this, at least.” He looked around and gave the small cave a derisive snort, body curling tighter around Obito’s for a moment.

“And fly in the storm?” Obito huffed sulkily, pulling his wings in and up a bit, though he didn’t _quite_ pull away from his mate. Kakashi nipped the leading bone of one and he gave an affronted sound. “Not all of us are _you_ , Kakashi.” He sniffed.

“You can fly better in storms than any other flame dragon I know.” Kakashi crooned, and Obito hummed, actually nudging into him this time, a little pleased. “And I wouldn’t let anything happen to you in one of _my_ storms.” he added, nipping at Obito’s neck instead, then nestling his head against it.

Obito sighed and let his neck stretch out a little, twisting to rest his head on his mate’s back between his wings, right on the cushion of his crest - wet but soft and thick.

. . .uncomfortably wet. Obito lifted his head again, sparked a tiny flame deep inside, then breathed out a puff of hot air and sparks. He blew it insistently and was amused as Kakashi all but giggled, twitching under the stream of heated air.

Obito settled his head down again with a sigh, nestling into his mate’s body wound closely around him. Kakashi didn’t have the inner flame of a dragon of Obito’s blood, but he was very warm, and his sinuous body twined closely all around Obito, offering perhaps more shelter than the little cave itself.

A low purr rose in Obito’s chest, and he shifted a little to cuddle into his mate more fully in return, puffing a warm breath against Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi returned the affectionate, contented purring, nestling his head further along Obito’s neck.


End file.
